


Shoop Shoop

by Lovecraftianesque



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, teen!ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Lovecraftianesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård (18) is dancing around while Vegard (still 20) is watching. This leads to something.^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoop Shoop

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was listening to Betty Everett's version of the 'Shoop Shoop Song', and this scenario came to my mind. I'm sorry that it's so short and a bit too fast-paced (at least for my taste^^). It hasn't been proofread.
> 
> Please enjoy reading and feel free to leave a comment. =)
> 
> Disclaimer: 'Tis a fictional setting and not real.

Vegard quietly entered the house. He knew he wasn’t alone in there. Bård had a day off from school because most of the pupils in his class were sick, so the teachers had decided that it wouldn’t really make sense to make only two pupils attend the classes. It was only the two of them.  
_Unless Bård has invited some girl over._  
He tried to make out any noises. Someone was singing upstairs...

 _“Does he love me? I wanna knoooow! How can I tell if he loves me soooooo?”_  
Bård was dancing in his room while the radio played in the background. He swirled around on his feet, wiggling his hips and singing at the top of his voice.

Vegard went upstairs, positioned himself so that Bård couldn’t see him and peaked through the open door. His brother was only wearing his red briefs and dancing furiously through the room while performing Betty Everett’s ‘Shoop Shoop Song’. Vegard could barely prevent himself from starting to giggle loudly. _“Is it in his eyes? Oh no, you’ll be deceived!”_ The younger brother was now facing the door and he stretched out his arm and waved his index finger while sticking out his bum. Vegard just stood there and watched the delicate body in front of him swirl around. When Bård wiggled his hips again, this time facing the wall, Vegard’s jaw dropped. _Yummy..._

 _“Oh oh oh, kiss him, and squeeze him tight,”_ Bård shook his shoulders and pretended to hug the air before him, _“and find out what you wanna knoooooow!”_ He moved his hips in an exaggerated manner and turned to the door again. Then he suddenly tripped over his feet and froze on the spot. His older brother was standing outside his room, obviously watching him. _Oh shit._ Vegard hadn’t even realized that he had moved away from his hiding place and right into his brother’s view. For seconds they just stood there, blatantly staring at each other. _“If it’s love, if it really is, it’s there in his kiiiiiiiiiss!”_  
_Oh screw it!_ Vegard lunged at Bård and started to drown him in fierce kisses. They stumbled against the wall. The younger teen started to kiss him back. Years of sexual tension and unfulfilled wet dreams were finally released.

For the next hour the room was filled with shaky moans and the sound of skin clashing against skin. The song was long over. They hadn’t found any lube, but that was alright since they both had no experience with anal sex. They decided it would be best to just resort to jerking each other off and giving each other a nice blowjob. Right now Vegard was thrusting hard into Bård’s mouth with a firm grip on his hair while the other one tried not to choke. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, so he pulled away from the younger one, only to come all over his brother’s chest.

Their parents and Bjarte came home in the late evening and checked on them. The two older brothers were sleeping in Bård‘s bed, limbs entangled and happy smiles on their faces.


End file.
